


Small Distractions

by terenchismi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Kiyoko is baby, pure fluff, shimizu kiyoko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terenchismi/pseuds/terenchismi
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko is a baby so here's a one-shot because there should be way more fics of our baby. I left out pronouns so both can enjoy!
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Small Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first fic after watching haikyuu, sorry if Shimizu seems a bit OOC and also because there isn't much dialogue. Lastly, sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors, as that's one of my weak points. But I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [f/position] is what position you want on the team (i.e. ace, mb, ws, etc.)

[Y/N] [L/N] was a part of the Karasuno Volleyball club, you were a regular in the team and played as their [f/position]. You had a famous reputation ever since the team got to Nationals and there were always girls and guys who admired you. However, what most people didn’t know was that you were already in a relationship.

Shimizu Kiyoko, a 3rd year at Karasuno, was the men’s volleyball team manager and was the girlfriend of the famous [f/position] of Karasuno. You two were not secretive of your relationship, both of you just didn’t think it was important to announce so not many found out about the relationship between you two. Aside from the other 3rd years, who were able to piece things together. They noticed you would always wait for Kiyoko after the end of every volleyball practice, she treated you differently and was supposedly her favorite within the team, according to Nishinoya and Tanaka, and not only that but you were the only person who was able to sit next to Kiyoko whenever the team had any away games. Anyone with eyes could see that there was something going on, however, the 2nd and 1st years were quite oblivious to see that.

* * *

Once you had finished your last class for the day, you were now on your way to your girlfriend’s classroom since you often went to the gymnasium together. As you passed by the hall’s you noticed many people were staring at you in admiration and [Y/N] could even hear a few of the girls whispering, about what, you couldn’t hear-- After some walking, you found your way to her classroom and went inside, “Kiyo-chan~~” [Y/N] dragged on as you went closer to where she sat when you got there, you noticed she had buried herself in a book she was reading, not noticing your presence. 

You observed Shimizu and had a small smile on your face from seeing your cute girlfriend become so invested in what she was reading, the [f/position] found her to be quite beautiful even though she was just simply reading her book that she had told you about. After a while, [Y/N] zoned out as you stared and admired her god-like features until eventually coming back to his senses. “Aww, how cute! She still hasn’t noticed me” [Y/N] thought as you smiled once more before teasingly lowering Kiyoko’s book-- You playfully smirked as you noticed Kiyoko was somewhat annoyed at whoever was trying to stop her from reading since she had reached a good part. “Hey! I was rea- Ah [Y-Y/N] I didn’t notice you there! What are you doing h-here?” Kiyoko asked as a pink hue flushed her face 

You slightly chuckled while you gently poked her on the head, “Did you not seem to recall the fact that we have practice today, and that I’m here to walk with you?” the [f/position] said as you closed her book “Come on, _Kiyo-chan_ ~ we wouldn’t want to be late, now would we?” you smirked knowing the raven-haired female always wanted to be punctual, she looked up at you, and simply nodded as she packed her things, holding hands on the way to the gymnasium.

* * *

The two eventually reached the gymnasium and Kiyoko gave a small smile as she looked at the time, noticing that she had time to spare, to which [Y/N] laughed at because of her reaction being extremely cute. “Ah, _Kiyo-chan~_ I’m gonna go and change, you can go ahead if you’d like!” You say as you gently kissed her on the forehead since you were a bit taller than her. Kiyoko could only blush and nod as she went inside the gym to start on her duties as the team’s manager, as soon as [Y/N] had finished changing you went inside and went ahead to stretch with your fellow teammates who had already started a few stretches without you. This made [Y/N] whine at the sight and start mentioning that they were supposed to wait for you and as Kiyoko watched, she slightly smiled at her lover who was whining to the team. 

Coach Ukai blew on his whistle, signaling that the team would have a quick break to freshen up with their energy drinks, [Y/N] was hanging around the team and turned around to see Kiyoko sitting down on the bench writing down some things on her notebook, she looked up at the [f/position] who had been admiring her features, as her face flushed a deep shade once more, “Stop distracting me!” Kiyoko exclaimed as she had puffed her cheeks, knowing it was one of [Y/N]’s weaknesses, however, the blush on Kiyoko’s face deepened as she found you smirking at her, one of your hand’s card through your [h/c] locks “So...I’m distracting you?” you said as Kiyoko blushed even more and abruptly turned back down to her notebook, somewhat annoyed by your previous comment “I hate you, sometimes.” Kiyoko said as she told you to get back to doing drills, [Y/N] smiled and said “Maybe. But you know you love me” You raised a brow, knowing full well Kiyoko could only nod her head in agreement, to which she did and knew that you were right-- **She loved you, a lot.**


End file.
